Over time, the ways in which users can interact with computers have expanded. Where users were once limited to using keyboards to interact with computers, users can now interact with computers using different input mechanisms such as touch screens, track pads, and so forth. While these different input mechanisms are helpful to users, they are not without their problems. Once such problem is that some input mechanisms are adversely affected by interference in different situations. This interference can result in the location sensed using the input mechanism being different than the location intended to be input by the user, which can lead to a frustrating user experience.